FIVE NIGHTS AT RE-LOCOS
by manster kill
Summary: Random random everywhere y toy bonnie es afeminado random
1. Chapter 1

...

Capitulo 1 : ballon boy regresan

MANSTERKILL: NO HELL NO

BALLON BOY : ADIVINA QUIEN

MANSTERKILL : TU NO REGRESARAS

BALLON BOY: si y siempre lo hare

Mansterkill: hijo de putaaaa

Cosas random everywhere

Freedy: aver si entendi tu pudite entrar a la cocina

Mansterkill: si adivina como lo hise

Freedy: como?

Manster kill: con swag( poniendome un lentes de swag)

LEVEL D SWAG LVL1000

COSAS RANDOM

FOXY: ...

CHICA: PORQUE MIRAS TANTO

FOXY: TE QUIERO DECIRTE ALGO

CHICA:QUE

FOXY: YO TE AM( FUE INTERRUMPIDO POR UN GOLPE EN LA CARA)

MANSTER KILL: NO ESTE MI FIC Y NO PONDRE NADA DE AMOR ME ESCUCHANTE

COSAS RANDOM

GOLDEN : NO QUIERO HABLAR CON TOYBONNIE

MANSTERKILL: ( SACANDO UN CELULAR)LO SIENTO LO ESTOY LLAMANDO

GOLDEN : TE LO DIJE NO QUIERO HABLAR CON TOYBONNIE

MANSTERKILL: CALLATE ESTA CONTESTANDO YA HABLALE ( DANDOLE EL TELEFENO A GOLDEN )

GOLDEN: HALO

TOYBONNIE: GOLDEN ERES TU EN VERDAD QUE ERES TU ASE TIEMPO QUE NO ESCUCHO TU VOZ

GOLDEN: CONCHETUMADRE SI WUEON

MANSTERKILL: JJAJAJA

GOLDEN: ADANTE CONCHETUMADRE ADANTE

TOYBONNIE:E ESPERADO TANTO TIEMPO PARA PODER HABLARTE EM PASANDO EN TROA PIZZERIA TANTO TIEMPO

MANSTERKILL:JAJAJA

GOLDEN :ADANTE ATU PIZZERIA CONCHETUMADRE

TOYBONNIE: QUERIA CONVERSARTE SOBRE UN TEMA OJALA QUE NO MOLESTE NUNCA MAS

GOLDEN : QUE WEA QUERI

TOYBONNIE: QUE ENCOMTRADO A OTRO HOMBRE

MASNTERKILL: OHHH WUEON JAJA

GOLDEN : QUE WUEA

TOYBONNIE:PERO GOLDEN NO EMERGEIS YO TE AMO DEMACIADO

MASNTERKILL:JSJAJAJAJAJAJSHH

GOLDEN: ENFERMO CULIAO PUTA TOYBONNIE QUE MARACO

TOYBONNIE:GOLDEN JAMAS TE OLVIDARE

MASTERKILL:JAJAJAJA

TOYBONNIE: GOLDEN NUNCA PODRE DEJARLO PERO TEN ENCUENTA QUE EN MI CORAZON ROBOTICO SIEMPRE ESTARA TU NOMBRE GRABADO.

GOLDEN:PUTA MASNTERKILL YA PUEDO CORTAR

TOYBONNIE:PERO DIME UN ADIOS COMO LA GENTE

GOLDEN: ADANTE CONCHETUMADRE

TOYBONNIE: TE AMO

GOLDEN: CONEJO CULIAO

MANSTERKILL: OYE TOY BONNIE YO SE QUE LO AMAS MUCHO PERO NO CREO QUE GOLDEN TE AMO TANTO ATI

TOYBONNIE: GRACIAS POR EL APOYO MANSTERKILL ENTOCES GOLDEN YO TE TENDRE EN MI CORAZON POR TODA LA ETERNIDA Y ESPERO VOLVER A LA PIZZERIA DONDE TU ESTAS Y TENERLO AMI LADO Y DECIRLE LAS COSAS QUE TENGO QUE DECIRLE

GOLDEN : CALLATE PORFAVOR

TOYBONNIE: LO AMO PERO A GOLDEN FREDDY NUNCA LO OLVIDARE PERO GOLDEN NUNCA TE OLVIDARE

GOLDEN: CUELGA CULIAO

TOYBONNIE: ME VOY PERO NO LLEREN POR MI GOLDEN TE ESCRIBIRE CADA VEZ QUE PUEDA

MANSTERKILL: JAJAJAJA PUTA LA WUEA BUENA

TOYBONNIE :HALO GOLDEN

MANSTERKILL: SE CORTO LA SEÑAL.

ENTRA BONNIE

BONNIE: QUE PASO

MANSTERKILL: BONNIE LLAMO RUIDITOS

BONNIE: FUI AL BAÑO Y LLAMO TOY BONNIE

MANSTERKILL:SI LLAMO

BONNIE: UVIESE HABLADO CON EL PUTA LA WUEA PERO HABLO CONTIGO GOLDEN

GOLDEN: SI PUTU TOYBONNIE MARACA

MASNTERKILL: GOLDEN SE PUSO ROJO MIRALO

BONNIE:Y PORQUE TE SALE ACEITE EN LOS EN EL PECHO

MANSTERKILL: JEJE

ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO TRATE DE PONER HUMOR Y RISAS XD


	2. Chapter 2

...

Conmercias freddy

Golden: esta cansado de su vida es un emo y triste entonces cambie su vida con este nuevo producto el traje de freddy

Es facil de usar solo pongaselo y sentira los cambios

Y mire a nuestros orgullosos clientes

Sprit trap: sentio un cosquilleo en el ano

Golden:no espere mas y llame al numero que no aparecera en pantalla y cambie su vida

Mi vida en el trabajo

Mansterkill: ok (sacando nota) the puppet anotado

Mientras en prize corner

The puppet : saquenme de aqui paren esa musica de regueton ( tratando salir de caja pero no puede salir porque hay un yunque encima de la caja)

Mansterkill: freddy el violador anotado

Mienstras freedy esta persiguien una chica de carton

Freddy: no corras de mi chiquita

Mansterkill: toy chica la que siempre me queda mirando anotado

Mienstras con toy chica

Toychica: funcionara asi podre tener ami mansterkilll

Mansterkill: toy bonnie mmm anotado

Toy bonnie: ya terminaste de anotar que quiero la contraseña de tu pc

Mansterkill: espera em quien me falta asi chica

Old chica: hay que zukutento

Yaoista de mierda

Mansterkill: y bonnie emm no me a ello nada talvez

Old bonnie: clones estamos preparados para la batalla

Bonnie clones: siiiiii

Old bonnie: estas preparado para luchar

Bonnie clone: siiii

Old bonnie: entonces marche

Bonnie clone : siiiii( explotando

Old bonnie: mierda se me olvido que tenia el boton de autodestrucion debajo del pie

Mansterkill:creo que ya son todos ahora a dormir

Mangled: emmm

Mansterkill: em holaaaaa

Mangled: te gusta mi nuevo cuerpo

Mansterkill: ohhh maravillas de las marivillas oh de la creacion de dios pero que cuerpasooooo

Mangled : emmmm estas bien

... Loss peshossss

Y niffffffffffff

Espero que te alla gustado y deja un conmentario para damer tu opinion o por mensajes privado no vemos chaoooo


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando the puppet esta apunto de salir

Mansterkil:l que no salga ( apretando alocadamente el bonton de recargar de music box)

Como sobrevivir en fnaf 1

1#

Cierra las 2 puertas

2#

Que se te acabe la energia y que freddy aparesca

3#

Que freddy te mate

Si no le salio bien hagalo otra vez

Foxy is illuminati

Mansterkill: ok chicos miren ( hablandole a una pared) foxy su oreja tiene forma de triangulo y eso significa ulliminato cormifed

(Random)

Ballonboy: trololololoo hi hello

Mansterkill: bazukaso ( tirandole un cohete en la cara a ballonsboy)

Y buelan pedazo de ballon boy por todas partes

Dedicados para que odian a ballon boy

(Otro random)

Toy bonnie : sabes donde vienen los bebes

Mansterkill: mmm sabes la diferencia entre hombre y hembra

Toy bonnie: problamente que si

Masnterkill: ok eso me ahorra mucho tiempo aver como te enseño el oscuro secreto de la vida ( salien una ampolleta de la nada) espera ya se

(Sacando una computadora y poniendo google brazzer )

Toybonnie:: oye pero que esto

Mansterkill: callate y disfruta

(Otro otro random)

Toy bonnie : mangled sabes lo que me gusta mas de mi

Mangled: qtue

Toybonnie: penes

Mansterkill: ja gayyyyyyyyyyyyy

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

Que Con tu favorito Es Una seria astuta Que Lastima lo convirtieran En Una lámpara

Puto scott siempre troliando a la Gente

(Random)

Oldbonnie: dame Tu cara

** Saliendo de la nada**

mansterkill: nonop

** con la mascara de freddy**

Oldbonnie: mierda

** Se Va**

** (Random)**

Nada es mas lindo Que Una sonrisas

Menos chica juguete ella es hermosa y sexy * _ *

(Randomente)

Toyfreddy Es Nada

Toy bonnie es un travesti

Toychica es muy sexy

Mangled es mi favorita y mi amor

Old bonnie no tiene cara

Old freddy es pedófilo

Old chica es muy fea

Old foxy muy molesto

Ballon boyy me cae bien

Golden freddy una alucinacion


End file.
